In recent years, printing devices using inkjet recording methodologies such as inkjet printers and inkjet plotters are not only used in consumer-grade printers but are also widely used in manufacturing applications such as the forming of electrical circuits, the fabrication of color filters for liquid crystal displays, and the manufacture of organic EL displays.
These kinds of inkjet printing devices are provisioned with liquid ejecting heads configured to eject liquid as the printing head. The following are generally known as methodologies for these kinds of printing heads. One methodology is the thermal head type in which a heater functioning as a pressurizer is provisioned in an ink channel where the ink is filled. The ink is heated and boiled by the heater, then pressurized by air bubbles generated by the boiling of the ink in the ink channel, and ejected as droplets from the ink ejection hole. Another methodology is the piezoelectric type in which a portion of the walls of the ink channel where the ink is filled are made to flex by a displacing element, and this process mechanically pressurizes the ink in the ink channel to eject the ink as droplets from the ink ejection hole.
There are also the following methods in which these kinds of liquid ejecting heads are used to execute the recording. One is the serial method which executes the recording by moving the liquid ejecting head in a direction (primary scanning direction) orthogonal to the conveyance direction of the recording medium (secondary scanning direction). Another is the line method which executes the recording onto the recording medium conveyed in the secondary scanning direction, by a fixed liquid ejecting head which is longer in the primary scanning direction than the recording medium. The line method has an advantage of being capable of producing high-speed recordings as the liquid ejecting head does not need to be moved as with the serial method.
A well-known configuration of the liquid ejecting head long in one direction includes a laminating of a fluid channel member formed of multiple plates having been laminated, including a manifold functioning as a common channel and holes connected to the manifold via multiple compression chambers, and an actuator unit including multiple displacing elements provisioned to cover the compression chambers (refer to PTL 1 for example). The compression chambers connected to the multiple ejection holes are arranged in a matrix formation in this liquid ejecting head, and so ink is ejected from the ejection holes by causing displacing elements in the actuator unit configured to cover the compression chambers to displace, enabling printing in the primary scanning direction at a resolution of 600 dpi.